Living in the End
by Chiri Kushi
Summary: Bobby Singer had the All-American Dream life. Until the demon took it away.
1. Prologue

Title: Living in the End  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Rating: PG-13 *as of 3/6/09*  
Summary: Set during Season 4. Bobby had a daughter we never knew about  
Notes: This is not a romance. Just so that's clear. Spoilers for season 4. Everything (to a point) that happens in season four happens in this.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of its characters belong rightfully with Kripke, Warner Bros. et al. I claim no ownership to Dean, Sam, John or Bobby.

Prologue

~June, 1989~

Robert Singer was a happy man. He was in a happy, healthy relationship with his wife of seven years, and has a beautiful five-year-old daughter, Amanda. His job down at Stevie's Mechanic? Well, he was just promoted to office manager, and if that didn't tickle him pink, he didn't know what would.

Getting out of his dusty Grand Prix, (he'll have to remember to fix it up on his off time); it was hard for him not to skip to the door of his house. He opened it with gusto and grinned, "Honey, I'm home!"

Rebecca Singer laughed as she entered the living room from the kitchen, "Well, aren't you in a good mood today."

If anything, Bobby's grin just grew wider, "Well, you know. I have plenty of reasons to be in a good mood. You, Mandy, my job, my promotion, this house-" he was cut off with Rebecca's outburst.

"You got promoted? Oh baby, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed as she went to wrap her arms around her husband.

Bobby tightened his grip on his wife, "We finally made it, baby. We finally get to do what we dreamed. Fix this place up; send Mandy to college, a good one. Becca, we get to _live_.

Rebecca grinned as she kissed Bobby on the cheek, "That's great baby. How about you go tell your daughter about your promotion while I finish dinner?"

Bobby nodded as he swung Rebecca around with a squeal, "Sounds good." He dropped Rebecca off and kissed her soundly on the mouth, "She in her room?"

"Playing with her Barbies."

"Perfect."

~*~

"I have to go to work, so how about you pick up the kids, OK Ken?" A small, childish voice echoed down the hall towards the staircase, "OK Barbie, but remember I want steak for dinner," the same voice had a deeper edge to it as Bobby neared the door the voice was coming from.

"Hey Pumpkin," Bobby said as he leaned on the doorframe.

Amanda Singer was only five years old, but already she looked just like her mother: long brown hair that curled at the ends (and perhaps a bit windblown at the moment), expressive green eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. Bobby will have to remember to stock up on shotgun shells.

She looked up when her father spoke, and smiled the smile that Bobby loved to see, "Daddy!" She jumped up from the Barbie covered carpet and ran towards her dad.

Bobby held his hands up, ready for Amanda to jump into his arms. She did, and he groaned, "You are getting too big for this, kid." Amanda simply giggled as Bobby leaned her against the doorframe, "So I have a surprise for you."

Amanda's eyes lit up, excitement emitting from her eyes, "Really? What is it?"

Bobby laughed, "Well it ain't a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

Amanda leaned into her father's chest, "I'll act surprised."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you would darlin', but you'll still have to wait until later to find out what it is." Amanda stuck her bottom lip out, a puppy dog expression only a five year old could get away with. Bobby sighed, "Come on, let's go see what your mom is cooking, then maybe we'll play outside."

~Five days later~

Rebecca opened the door to the house, frustration set deep in her eyes as she continued to frown, "Mandy, head upstairs." Mandy listened without a second glance, and Rebecca turned her frown on Bobby.

Bobby frowned as well, staring at his wife as if he didn't know her, "What has gotten _into_ you lately? You've been acting funny ever since I told you I'm getting Mandy a bike."

"Yeah, well. I just wished you had told me about your plans to buy her a bike. She doesn't need one yet, she's only five!" She exclaimed. She shook her head and headed for the stairs, "Whatever, I'll be right back."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he headed for the kitchen. Bike shopping for a little girl is harder than it looks, and he needed a beer. Maybe even two, because ever since he's surprised his daughter with buying her a new bike, his wife has been giving him hell. She acted normal at first, happy and excited that her little girl is growing up, and even said getting her a bike would be perfect, especially since she'd be starting school in the fall.

As the days passed, however, her mood grew darker and darker, and now she was barely even recognizable. She bitched at having to cook dinner, even though she actually loved cooking. She yelled at Bobby everyday for doing the dishes the wrong way, even though he's done them the same way ever since they made the arrangement.

Then yesterday she started in on Amanda. Bobby would make Amanda go to her room quickly, because a five year old didn't deserve to be on the warpath of her mom's. Especially when she didn't do anything wrong.

Bobby was just starting on his second beer when Rebecca came back in the room, a gleeful grin on her face. Bobby looked at her strangely, "What's gotten into you?"

Rebecca laughed, hard and hollow, her mouth not cracking into her usual beautiful smile, "It was just so easy, you know?"

Bobby looked confused, "What was easy?"

Rebecca walked towards the counter, rubbing her hand against the gray counter top, edging closer to the knives, "Putting a strain on our relationship. Driving you away," she laughed as she sneered, "I had you fooled, didn't I?" She reached over for the knives and quickly grabbed for the largest, the butcher knife. Bobby is still confused but is also quick on his feet and maneuvers right as Rebecca goes left. She growls and swings again, this time nicking Bobby in the arm.

"Son of a bitch!" he hollers as he grabs for the knife, easily taking it from Rebecca's outreached hand. She swings around and quickly grabs for another knife, but she's not quick enough and Bobby already has her back pinned to his chest. "What the hell Becca? You need to calm down, now!"

Rebecca just simply stomped on Bobby's foot and made a mad dash for the knives. She grabbed at whatever handle her hand reached first and swung madly at Bobby. Bobby had had enough. He closed his eyes as she ran full speed towards him and a silent tear ran down his cheek as the sickening sound of metal ripping flesh met his ears.

He pulled back, and slowly dropped Rebecca to the floor, "I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me."

Rebecca simply smiled, "In your dreams, Bobby Singer." Suddenly, Rebecca threw Bobby back into the kitchen sink, knocking the wind out of him. He watched as black smoke rose out of Rebecca's mouth and vanished. Dumbstruck, Bobby barely heard Rebecca as she choked on her own blood, crying for Bobby to help her.

~*~


	2. Chapter One

*Same Disclaimer as Prologue, some naughty words. *

Chapter One

October, 2008

Dean Winchester scrambled to get out of the way before the demon could throw one hundred pounds of bricks and rubble on his head. "Son of a bitch just won't die!" he exclaimed as his brother moved to help him up.

Sam Winchester barely had any time from pulling Dean to safety to moving to the next available safe point before the nameless demon was maneuvering more rubble to hit the moving targets. "We need to leave, now," he says as he continues to pull Dean like a rag doll.

"Get off me, Dude. I can walk! Yeah, let's get out of here before this place collapses and we are nothing but two brick shaped bodies," Dean shrugs Sam off his shoulder. He picks up his .45 and runs towards the only available exit, Sam following close behind, and a pissed off demon watching from the other side of the building.

~*~

Sam sighed into his phone, "Yeah Bobby, we're sure it's a demon. All the classic signs are there."

Bobby was silent for a moment on the other end, taking in the too familiar information, "And you said that this demon is possessing loved ones?"

"Yeah. We don't know how long they are possessed, but we know that it's been worming its way through relationships, splitting couples apart. It leads the loved one to kill the demon's body and the demon kills them or they go manically depressed and kill themselves. We've seen about three so far in about a month. Why?"

"Just, be careful. Stay in town, but don't be seen. I'll be there in the morning. We'll talk more then," Bobby's voice carried into the almost silent room, before the distinct click of the phone call alerted the boys.

"Well, that was strange. Even for Bobby's level of weird. Should we be worried?" Dean asked from the table.

Sam sighed as he dropped into the seat across from Dean, "I'm not too sure. I mean, he was pretty weird sounding. We'll worry about it more in the morning."

"Yeah, OK. I'm going to head down to the bar. Get something to drink," Dean said as he pulls his old leather coat on, "You comin'?"

Sam shook his head, "We should just stay here and get some rest. Bobby said to not be seen, remember? Plus, you were thrown into a wall today. Maybe you should be careful?"

Dean scoffed at the notion, "I'm fine. I won't let some demon posses me, yadda, yadda, yadda. But I still need that drink."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to stay here, see if I can't research this demon more," he says as he pulls out his laptop from his beaten knapsack, powering it on and getting ready for an all-nighter.

Dean nodded as he opened the door to the beaten down motel room, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Call me if you get anything." He closed the door before Sam could reply. Sam rolled his eyes as he began his search for clues to who they were dealing with.

~*~

Dean rolled his eyes as his phone vibrated against his leg. He smirked at the perky blonde standing next to him as he took the shot. He slammed the glass down on the bar and reached for his phone. He answered it with a growl, "This better be good Sammy, I was really beginning to enjoy myself."

"Yeah well, it's good. I think I might have some information about this demon. Very useful information," Sam's voice radiated through Dean's phone.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "And this information can't wait until Bobby gets here in the morning?"

"I think I found a way to kill it, its weakness."

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a bit," Dean flipped his phone and looked at the blonde, "Sorry sweetheart. It seems I may have a lead I have to follow tonight."

~*~

"I believe we are dealing with a demon named Abraxas," Sam said as he turned the computer around for Dean to see.

"Brace the what?" Dean said as he sat on his bed, pulling his boots off and toeing at his socks.

"_A-brax-as_. There's a lot of information on the name, but not a lot to go by. He's either a demon or an Egyptian God."

"Well, given his history, I'm going to have to go with demon," Dean pulled his shirt over his head, continuing to undress for bed.

"Yeah, but it says here that he's a representation of God and Satan in one entity and the dual nature of its essence. I think it means he balances the playing field. I'm not too sure how yet. But there is an exorcism, it's pretty big though. We probably should wait until Bobby gets here," Sam fidgeted a bit, something that Dean caught right away.

"I'm sensing a but," he says as he pauses in undressing. He might be pulling everything back on, anyway.

"But, this demon? It follows a very strict pattern. It hasn't succeeded in killing the two he came to kill. It needs to finish what it started. So I think we might have an element of surprise if we do it tonight."

Dean pulled his shirt back on, "You know I'm game."

Sam chuckled, "I thought you'd say that. Let me get everything together and we'll leave in ten."

~*~

Sam and Dean found Abraxas a little over thirty minutes later. The human body he was possessing was currently at "home" glaring at wife. She had tears streaming down her face, black fading to gray and smudged.

"We need to hurry this," Dean whispered as the two snuck into the house, hoping the demon won't catch them.

Sam sighed as they made their way through the house, the demon oblivious to what was going on behind him in the living room. He continued talking to his wife, "Remember when we first met? That was such a beautiful day," He paused to enter a menacing laugh, forcing his wife to flinch, "Until you showed up and messed it all up."

Sam quietly laid out all the tools, thankful that everything they needed was in the trunk. He reached into his jacket pocket, grabbing the directions for the exorcism. Before he could pick up the chalk to draw the markings, the woman in the other room screamed.

Sam looked up to see the demon getting into her face, pushing her to react. "Shit," Sam whispered as he got up from his spot on the carpet. He grabbed at his hip, reaching for the magical demon killing knife he kept there.

Before he could act, there was a crash and the loud sound of breaking glass. He looked up and saw a sight that was slightly confusing. He looked to Dean, who now had his gun drawn, ready to fire.

Dean looked back to Sam and shrugged. Clearly, he was just as confused as Sam. Both boys got up from the crouching position and ran into the kitchen, ready to kill if necessary.

The body Abraxas was currently holding up in snarled at the newcomer, but oddly enough wasn't surprised. Sam looked to his right, and noticed a petite brunette, roughly around Sam's age, perhaps a bit younger. The fight with the window left her hair disheveled with broken pieces of glass clinging to the strands, and she had a small cut above her left eyebrow.

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you finally caught up with me. It took you a while," Abraxas said to the girl a small smirk forming on his face.

"What can I say? I needed to regroup after our last encounter," the girl said, her green eyes dancing with malice.

Dean cleared his throat, clearly wanting to say something, anything to let them know of his presence. Both parties looked at Dean, clearly confused to see him there.

Abraxas smiled, "Had to bring in help, Amanda? How disappointing. How's the arm?" He pushed the harmless woman out of the way, clearly wanting to deal with Amanda first.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "You know better than that, Abraxas. Don't insult me." Her eyes moved back to the Winchester brothers, "Do me a favor and get the girl out of here, yeah?"

Neither one moved, both boys were too confused to figure out what to do. Amanda grabbed the knife at her side, ready to kill. She rolled her eyes at the two idiots staring blankly at her.

"Never mind," she turned her head towards Abraxas, and attacked. She pushed him to the ground, attempting to pin him to the floor. He pushed her, and she went flying backwards into the refrigerator. The impact forced a breathless moan from her, and she fell with a thud to the cold kitchen floor. She was stronger than she looked; Sam had to admit, as she slowly pulled her self to stand. She grabbed the knife from the floor, and cut into her right hand.

Dean looked on, confused at what was happening while Sam wondered if she knew something they didn't. Sam looked at Dean, "Should we help?"

"Help with what exactly?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Grab the wife." He went towards Amanda hands held up, "Listen, put the knife down before you kill yourself."

Amanda rolled her eyes as she pushed past Sam and grabbed Abraxas by the throat with her bloody hand, "_Everto obscurum, angelus lux lucis._ AHH!" Before she could finish the exorcism Abraxas flew her across the room into the kitchen table. The table crashed beneath her weight, and Amanda went tumbling to the floor.

"You're getting better at this, Amanda. I must say, I'm going to have to watch my back more carefully next time," Abraxas smirked and before Amanda could react, black smoke emitted from his throat, forcing the poor man whose body he possessed to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Damnit!" Amanda yelled as the body fell to the ground, unconscious. She breathed and looked at Sam and Dean, "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sam looked at Dean before speaking softly, "I'm Sam," he points to his brother, "This is Dean."

Amanda sheathed her weapon in its holster, and grabbed her right hand with her left. She looked around the kitchen for something to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. "Wait, Sam and Dean _Winchester_?" She asked and then groaned, "Should have known I would run into the two of you one of these days."

"I see you've heard of us," Dean took the moment to say something, smirking at Amanda heartlessly.

Amanda nodded as she grabbed the dishtowel off the counter, "Yes. Not all of it good, either. You have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's also a rumor of Sam going rogue, and you going insane."

Dean clenched his jaw while stealing a glance at his brother, "Well, you've heard wrong. Who are you, anyway?"

"And what spell where you casting on Abraxas?" Sam called from his spot in the kitchen, inching closer to Dean.

Amanda stared at the two, hesitating to answer. She sighed as she continued to clean the blood off her hand, "Amanda Roberts, and I wasn't working a spell. I was exorcising him back to hell."

"That's like no exorcism I've ever seen. My resources say-"

"Your resources say to draw a symbol on the ground, right? Abraxas' symbol? The symbol that would pull his essence to hell? That exorcism you found is a fake. It's just a way to make you think you got rid of him," Amanda replied, cutting off Sam before he could continue.

Dean looked at Amanda, watched as she carefully cleaned her self-inflicted wound, and looked suspiciously between the two brothers. "Are you a hunter? How do you know so much?" He asked.

"I'm a hunter. Been one since I was sixteen. I know a lot about Abraxas, I have to. He's the demon I'm gunning for. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm tired. And a little bit hungry," she turned to leave, but Sam stopped her from exiting the kitchen.

"Wait. How about you meet me and my brother at the dinner on the outside of town. We are supposed to be meeting a friend in the morning. He's supposed to help us hunt Abraxas. Maybe we can try to work together, kill him once and for all?" Sam asked as he looked at Amanda, pleading for her to say yes.

She shook her head as she turned to leave, ignoring the two older hunters as they followed her into the living room and out the door.

"Yeah, since it seems you can't do it by yourself," Dean said, hoping to catch her attention.

She stopped halfway down the front steps and turned back towards Dean, "Kiss my ass, Dean. This isn't your concern, it's mine. I can handle it just fine. Now go on and head back to your motel, get some sleep. Wake up tomorrow and head out of town. You go your way, and I'll go mine." She turned around, and continued towards her black Grand Prix, waiting in the dark shadows of the surrounding trees.

Dean shook his head as Sam muffled his laughter under his breath. It's not everyday when Dean had a woman tell him what to do. Dean growled and stalked after Amanda, "See, the problem is. I don't really trust you. I've never heard of you, and you come waltzing in while me and Sammy were trying to get rid of the damn thing. For all we know, you could be helping Abraxas. So here's what we are going to do. You are coming back to our motel with us. We are going to wait for our friend to come and we can find a way to kill Abraxas. That way, you won't be able to lead the demon back to the couple he just tried to kill."

Amanda's stare shifted between the two. She shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. But once everything settled and you know I'm on your side you go on your way and leave him to me. Deal?"

"We'll see," Dean said as he moved into Amanda's space. Amanda backed up, ready to defend herself when Dean grabbed her keys out of her non-injured hand. He tossed the keys to Sam while smirking at Amanda. "Will you be going with Sam or me?"

~*~

"So, tell me. What does your exorcism require?" Sam asked as he followed Dean back to their motel.

Amanda whistled between her teeth, "The only way to exorcise Abraxas is to send him to an Alternate Universe."

"That requires your blood how?"

"You need the blood of someone whose life he has affected. The blood has to be fresh, and you have to have the blood make contact with Abraxas while saying the exorcism. The only thing is that you have to get him weak enough to get close to touch him, without him leaving the body before you get the words out."

"Huh. Interesting. How come that isn't in any books or on any websites I found on him?"

"Because he's a sneaky bastard, I only came across the exorcism by accident. There isn't much on him because he destroyed almost all the evidence. He just missed a few books."

Silence settled between the two before Sam finally asked, "And your life was affected by him how?"

Amanda casted a glance in his direction, before her eyes settled back on the rolling scenery, "He killed my mom when I was five."

Sam nodded, he knew all too well what that felt like, "So, you're uh,"

"No Sam. This isn't going to be a 'Get to know Amanda better' session. Drop it." Sam bit his lip, nodding his confirmation that he heard her. He was thankful that the motel was only five minutes away.

They arrived at the motel, Dean parking in front of the door with Sammy parking next to the Impala. All three hunters got out at the same time, looking at the other hunter and moving towards the room.

Dean pulled out the room key, quickly working the lock before opening the door for Sam and Amanda. "Ladies first," He cheekily grinned at the two. Sam glared as he entered the threshold, Amanda following suit.

She sat in one of the unoccupied chairs at the table, watching the two hunters closely. Dean closed the door behind him and went into the bathroom. He came back out with a beer in hand, already opened. He passed it to Amanda, with a careful eye on her. She smirked, "Holy water in the beer Dean?"

Dean chuckled as she took a quick swig, "Or poison. I guess you'll find out in an hour or so."

She laughed, "You wouldn't poison me. Where is the fun in that?"

"This is true, so I guess you'll live and be able to wait for our friend to arrive."

Sam grinned at Amanda, "You'll like him. He's just as sarcastic and stubborn as you."

"Can't wait," she said as she took another swig from the beer, "So what do you do for fun around here?"

~*~

Five hours, twelve beers, and three hundred dollars later, Dean slammed his cards down on the table, "How are you not cheating? That's the fifth full house you've gotten in ten hands!"

Amanda laughed as she finished her fifth beer of the night, "There is an art to poker," She paused, thinking over the answer, "Know your opponents." Dean glared as she laughed, forcing Sam to laugh as well.

The laughter quieted down as they heard the loud rumble of an engine outside. Sam stood and slowly stretched the kinks out of his back, "That must be Bobby."

Dean went to get the door while Sam followed Dean. Amanda took a step back, her eyes wide in panic. She looked around the room, preparing for any form of escape before Bobby could see her.

"Hey Bobby, long time no see eh?" Sam said as Bobby entered the motel room.

"Hey boys, how's it going," He glanced between Sam and Dean, giving them each a hug with a manly pat on the back, "Say, whose Prix is that outside? I used to have one myself before-" Bobby cut himself off, staring at Amanda with a closed off pain in his eyes. The pain moved to confusion before moving back to pain, his eyes giving off an emotional roller coaster as he stared at Amanda.

Amanda cleared her throat as she looked anywhere but at the elder hunter. Sam looked between the two, just as confused as Dean, who stood motionless by the door. Clearly, something was going on. Sam took the opportunity to speak, "So I take it you know each other?"

Tears welled in Bobby's eyes as he continued to stare at Amanda, "Yeah, she's my daughter."


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Living in the End  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Rating: PG-13 *as of 3/6/09*  
Summary: Set during Season 4. Bobby had a daughter we never knew about  
Notes: This is not a romance. Just so that's clear. Spoilers for season 4. Everything (to a point) that happens in season four happens in this. UPDATED NOTE: I'm basing each episode as the date they aired. I.E. Lazarus Rising happened on September 18, 2008 (confirmed by newspaper), etc.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of its characters belong rightfully with Kripke, Warner Bros. et al. I claim no ownership to Dean, Sam, John or Bobby.

Chapter Three

Dean shook his head in surprise; he was not expecting that answer. He looked at Amanda and smirked, "Roberts, huh? I take it that's not your real name."

Amanda glared at Dean, "No, it's Amanda Singer. I tell hunters it's Roberts, though."

Sam looked at Bobby, "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"

Bobby stared at Amanda while talking, "She was sent to live with her aunt when her mom died. I didn't," he paused taking a shaky breath, "I didn't want her in this mess."

It was Amanda's turn to laugh humorlessly, "Bang up job you did there, Bobby." She pushed by the hunters trying to escape the room. Dean grabbed her by the shoulder, only to have her push him into the door handle, "Don't."

She left the room, the sound of her engine spurring to life seconds later. Dean looked at Sam, "I thought you had her keys?" Sam felt around for the keys, only to realize they were missing, "Oh, she's good." Tires screeched before anyone could react and the three were alone. Dean looked at Bobby, "I tink you have some 'splain' to do."

~*~

"So, the demon that possessed your wife was Abraxas? How come you haven't killed it yet?" Dean asked as he watched Bobby rub the frustration of his face.

"The same reason it took you guys twenty-five years to kill your demon. They are tricky, and sneaky, and other evil things got in the way."

Sam nodded, his face pulled into a frown, "How come you never told us about her?" he repeated. Sam was upset with Bobby, how could they have known him for so long and not know he had a daughter?

"I was trying to protect her. I don't even know what she's doing out here _hunting_," Bobby said, his head shaking in disbelief.

Sam cleared his throat, "When we were at the house, the demon seemed to know Amanda pretty well, like they've known each other for a while now."

"I just don't understand how that's possible. When I killed her mother, she was upstairs, and before she could realize what had happened she was in her aunt's care."

"Something must have happened then. She knows what she's doing, that's for sure. She was kind of scary with a knife though," Dean said as his mind replayed the night's earlier events.

"Which reminds me, what the hell were you two idjits thinking? I told you to wait up."

Dean quickly pointed to Sam, "It's his fault. He found the exorcism that would send Abraxas to hell and we wanted the element of surprise."

Sam smiled at Bobby sheepishly, "Sorry Bobby."

Bobby shrugged, he was sort of use to having the boys ignore him now, "Doesn't matter. What matters is finding the demon and finding Mandy before she kills herself."

~*~

It wasn't very hard for the trio to find Amanda- her ride is as conspicuous as Dean's Impala. Like every good hunter, she stuck around to make sure the couple was safe from the demon.

They found her perched outside of the couple's house, looking in at the couple cleaning up the mess left by Amanda. They looked tense, as if the drop of a ball would break the silence and they would start a yelling match. Amanda sighed, hoping they would be OK. Hopefully all it would take is a few trips to a therapist, a dozen roses, and a foot mass

Maybe.

She turned around, ready to head to the next town Abraxas was holding up in. She stopped herself as she saw the boys, looking at her with a curious look on their faces. She gathered herself and continued the walk to her car. "I figured you'd be heading out of town by now," she said as she neared them.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid," Dean said sarcastically. Sam elbowed him in the arm, hoping to shush Dean.

Bobby looked at Amanda, taking in how she looked. It's been eight years since the last time he saw her, at her sixteenth birthday. She didn't look much different now. She was older, sure, but she still had her hair cascading down her back, uncombed waves at the ends. Her eyes were the same green she had when she was little, in that room a hundred years ago.

One thing was for sure, she was the mirror image of her mother. Bobby choked on that thought, "What made you decide to hunt? I never told you about your mother."

"Does it matter? You left me with Aunt Barbara and I found out what happened and left. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to make me stop," she said, fireworks going off behind her eyes.

"How long have you been hunting for?" Bobby said, knowing that what she said is true: He would have stopped her from trying to hunt, make her try to live a normal, happy life. He just couldn't understand how she found out or how she became a hunter.

Amanda was hiding something, and everyone knew it. "Eight years," she said as she looked at the ground. She cleared her throat as she looked back at the boys, her mask back on. "Anyway, I'm going to go. You should head out too. Abraxas was weakened, he'll be holed up somewhere recuperating," she said as she walked past them, heading in the direction of her car.

Bobby grabbed her arm, still wanting answers. Amanda froze at the touch, her face frozen in stone, "Don't," she said as she shrugged Bobby's hand off her arm. She continued to walk towards her car before she realized that someone was following her. She turned around, her eyes closed in frustration, "Damn it, I don't want to talk!" She opened her eyes, startled to see Sam standing there. She was half expecting to see Dean there, a smug look in his eyes.

Sam sighed as he handed her a piece of paper, "In case you need help or something comes up, give us a call."

Amanda took the number apprehensively. She nodded, fully prepared to throw the number away when she got the chance. "Thanks," she said and left.


End file.
